The Quest
by Renegade Zero
Summary: how haku became a trainer, set five years before broken hearts shattered dreams, please leave a review in the box after you read
1. Default Chapter

Me: This is for Pikacar/Marle and any one else who wants to see a prequel, sorry if it's alittle late, but as they say better late than never, it was alittle hard to do this with no muse, they're all out, D.scythe got into very big trouble and Ebony and Epyon had to go to the rescue, anyway's here's the standered disclaimer i don't own pokemon, on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The clock evily counted down the time before it would ring, waking up the bed's only ocupant.  
  
'Three... two... one..'  
  
"BRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!" The clock bellowed out evilly, causing the girl to jump a good five feet in the air and out of the bed onto the floor.  
  
She stayed there for a few minutes, cursing in a language long forgotten by others, after that, she forced her arms underneath her and glared at the evil clock through her blue bangs.  
  
Muttering under her breath about evil clocks out to get her as she stood up and stretched, causing her back to crack a few times, the eleven year old girl sighed in defeat, she was no morning person and it would take her an hour to get ready, so grumbling about why professor oak had to go and say that they had to be there at seven sharp made her a little miffed.  
  
An hour later the girl came out of the bath room, hair still slightly damp she walked over to her closet and grabbed five items of clothing dropping her towel she got into her under clothes first, then her black long shorts, blue shirt and black vest, the clock of course was still ringing.  
  
The girl made a note of this and picked the clock up and threw it into the wall, it was now six am, and the dodrio's were just starting to wake up.  
  
"Dooodrriiii." The three headed birds cried out as the sun rose, the soon to be trainer sighed as she walked into the kitchen past her mother and her new boyfriend sitting on the couch lips locked and hands all over each other, she snorted in disgust, "Can you two get a room please?" She asked with a slight hint of begging in her tone, but as usaul she was ignored.  
  
Closing her eyes as she grabbed her back pack and a granola bar she asked herself why did she agree to be re-incarnated? Why? Living with a mother that would just as soon kick her out than take care of her, bitting into the granola bar she slowly walked out of the house leaving her mother and her mothers boy toy behind.  
  
"Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzbuzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"  
  
The girl was snapped out of her thoughts by her beeper, now what? She thought while picking the device up, and pushing a botton.  
  
'Yo cuz, did you get your first mon?'  
  
The eleven year old grinned as she read the message sent by her cousin sally, her only friend.  
  
She pulled out her pokegear and put the beeper in and sent a replie.  
  
'Not yet, but soon, i'll call when i get to pewter.'  
  
She then put both the pokegear and beeper back and continued walking to the Professors lab.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I made it to the lab with five minutes to spare, there was a reason why I hadn't rushed, and his name was Hikou, he had just been able to get his liscence, the arrogent thirteen year old had always faild the last two tests because he wasn't kind enough, and now he had just squeaked by, and he was now my rival.  
  
"So, the loser finaly made it after all. You're five mintes late, the Professor opened his lab early loser."  
  
"My name's not loser." I muttered out as I walked up the steps to the door, hikou smirked, "Well then what is it then?"  
  
I turned and shot a half hearted glare at him, "it's Haku."  
  
Hikou rolled his eyes, "No, that's not your full name, loser."  
  
"You know." I said while turning around, not noticing the door opening behind me and the professor stepping out, "I will never understand how someone as nice as professor oak could have a great grand son so snoty."  
  
Hikou snorted out a laugh, "Yeah Haku, and you just shot your only chance at a pokemon down the drain, by loser."  
  
I closed my eyes while supressing a groan, in my previous life nothing had ever been this hard, sometimes I just wanted to just up and die, but i slapped myself mentaly, I could over come anything, so I turned around to see a very serious professor oak.  
  
Blanching I stuttered out an apoligy, but the old coot broke out into a grin, "Haku, I have never seen a person with enough sense to try and bring my grandson back to reality, that was a good try too." The Professor said while breaking into a grin.  
  
"Come, come, let's get inside before Hikou's fan club arives and trys to mob us for his location." The Professor joked as he turned around and walked inside, I followed after a gave a short chuckle, to bad that was the truth.  
  
"Here they are, charmander for fire, sandshrew for ground, totodile for water, spearow for flying, pichu for electric, bulbasaur for grass and houndour for dark." Professor Oak told me as he waved his hand at the seven pokeballs, I narrowed my eyes while bitting my lip, "I'll take the charmander."I said and took the pokeball.  
  
"You know that is the thoughest pokemon to raise, considering the first two gyms Haku." Professor Oak warned me, I nodded, yes I knew.  
  
"Alright then, here is your pokedex and five pokeballs, good luck Haku." Yhe Professor told me as I walked out of the lab, I waved a goodbye as I beat a hasty retreat from the incoming mob of hikou fans...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I had made it to the route that went from pallet town to viridian city, but to battle for that badge I needed atleast seven others, so I would have to skip it, I fingered the pokeball on my belt and decided to open it, it popped open in a flash of red and white when i threw it to the ground and the pokemon took form of a charmander.  
  
Big blue eyes blinked as the little fire lizard looked about and then spotted me, "Char... charman?" He asked with another blink of his eyes.  
  
I giggled as I walked over to him and picked him up, "I'm Aihaku," I said for the first time useing my full first name, "But you can call me Haku, and your name is now Huby." I told the ruby red charmander.  
  
He let it sink in for a minute and then, "Charmander!" Ruby cried happily, I smiled as I set him back down, "Do you want to stay out?" I asked Ruby.  
  
He narrowed his eyes in thought, and then nodded, "Charchar man." Ruby told me, i patted his head, "Well then, lets be off now." I told Ruby as i stood up and brushed a blue bang out of my face, and the two of us headed for the first stop on our jurney, viridian city.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: And this had been the first chapter.  
  
Ebony: Hakutwo?...  
  
Me:*Turning around and seeing five hurt muses.* .... Oh my god, what happened!?  
  
Epyon:*Laying on Wing zeros head* We kind of got into a fight...  
  
Wing zero: It's not really as bad as it looks...  
  
Me:*Rolling eyes sky ward* That's it, you Deathsythe, Wing zero and Tenshi are grounded for five chapters.  
  
Three grounded muses: Ohhhhh maaaan.  
  
Me: Now get to bed all of you!*glares at the five as they go to their rooms* please leave a review as you go. 


	2. the unexpected hero

Me: And now for chapter two- Deathscythe stop laughing! it was an honest typo!  
  
D.scythe: Huby!? Huby!? how can you miss Huby!?  
  
Me: You are adding to your punishment...  
  
D.scythe:I don't care, it's worth this!  
  
Me:*Stress mark apearing.* Ebony...  
  
Ebony: Hmmm... wha? *stretches as she wakes up*  
  
Me: Ebony use white lightning attack on Deathscythe!  
  
Ebony:*Grining evilly* Yes master...  
  
Deathscythe:*O.O!!!!* IIIiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee!!!!*runs away with Ebony on his tail* It's not worth thissss!!!  
  
Me: And now for chapter two, the unexpected hero, and the normal disclaimer, I don't own gundam wing, pokemon, nor yu-gi-oh, but I do own one very happy blue eyes white dragon..*glances behind* and one toasty mewtwo named deathsythe, start the fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ruby ember attack!" I called out to the little charmander, he char'd in acceptince and threw his tail forward, causing fire sparks to fly at the nidoran.  
  
"C`mon rino, you can do it! Use tackle attack!" Joey yelled at the little poison pokemon, it slowly stood up and leered at Ruby as he charged, "nidonido!" rino cried out a war cry as he charged.  
  
"Ruby use tail whip!" I told the fire lizard, he stood his ground and waited, and as the nidoran jumped to use the tackle, Ruby spun around and hit the little poison pokemon hard in the gut, causing him to fly the ten feet back to his trainer.  
  
Joey stared stunned at his knoced out nidoran, and recalled him, and then proceded to grab another pokeball, "go Pidjet!"  
  
With a cute cry the pidgey came out.  
  
Both ruby and I raised an eyebrow, a pidgey versus a charmander.. hmm this was intersting I thought as I pulled Data out and pointed it at the little bird.  
  
"Beep... Pidgey... The little bird pokemon, this pokemon is a comon sight in many places around the world, it is very calm and docile, unlike it's evolution pidgeotto. Pidgey would rather kick up dust than fight. Level eight..." Data anounced in a metalic voice.  
  
Smirking as I put Data back in my pocket, "Ruby use a scratch attack!" I yelled the order as Ruby charged the pidgey.  
  
"Pidjet use tackle!" Joey ordered the small pidgey, Ruby dodged the slow bird and racked his claws over the birds back, with a cry of pain it fell to the ground knocked out.  
  
Joey's jaw dropped, "Aw man, you knocked out all of my pokemon, here's your two hundred creds." Joey said in defeat as he tossed the money to me after recalling the pidgey and walking away.  
  
"We did it Ruby!" I cried out in glee as I gave a small high five to him, "Char manda!" Ruby said as he hopped up and down, "if we keep this up Ruby, there's no way Hikou can ever be us!"  
  
Ruby smiled ear to ear.. if charmanders have ears that is.., "Charman?" Ruby asked me.  
  
"No, we're not there yet, viridian is still ten minutes worth of walking boy." I answered while patting his head, "But we'll get there soon enough." I asured him.  
  
We walked in silence for a few more minutes before Ruby stopped and sniffed the air, "What is it boy?" I asked Ruby, he didn't answer me and started to growl, I looked to where he was staring and felt a chill go down my spine, a rocket stood before us, a smirk on his rocket grunt face as a full grown houndoom growled and got into an attack and kill mode.  
  
"Now twerp, you can do this the easy way, or the hard way, which way is it going to be?"  
  
Ruby and I shared a glance and then looked back, 'Only three seconds to spare..' I thought as I got ready.  
  
"Twerp we're waiting." he said as the houndoom growled  
  
"The answer is.. never!" I screamed as Ruby grabbed onto my waist as I pulled two pokeballs off of my belt and hurled them at the rocket and houndoom, hitting both on the head.  
  
Then I turned and ran as fast as i could with Ruby screaming out in fear... this was so not our day I told myself as I ran with a very pissed off houndoom behind me.  
  
And then our "great" Escape was cut short as a rock intorduced itself to my foot, causing me to trip, go flying and slide to a stop twelve feet away.  
  
"chaaaarrraaaa." Ruby groaned as he fell down after trying to stand up.  
  
"unnnnn." I moaned like the undead as the rocket and houdoom caught up, I thought all was lost and then I heard, "Go Aqua!" The voice bellowed out as I saw a blue form jump over me and knock the houndoom down.  
  
"Well loser we meet again." Hikou said as he grabbed me under my arms and tossed me over his shoulder, "Aqua use water gun!" Hikou shouted out at the vaporeon.  
  
"Vapor!" Aqua shouted out and spat out a stream of water at the two flunky's of evil, they gurggled and were blasted off into next year.  
  
Hikou sighed and turned around, "Aqua pick up loser's charmander." Hikou muttered and started to head for Viridian.  
  
'Great... this is so great, I lose two pokeballs, run into team rocket, and get saved by my rival, he'll never let me live this down..' I thought to myself darkly as I drifted of into a coma like sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up later in a pokemon center, having to squint at the sudden brightness as I looked around the room and saw my charmander, Ruby sleeping in a fire proof pokemon bed.  
  
Letting out a sigh I laid back in the bed and thought I would finaly get some rest when I heard the explosion that rocked the whole pokecenter, I screamed as I jumped up and fell out of the bed once more, along with Ruby as he scrambled over to me.  
  
"I am starting to get the feeling that someone up there does not like me very much." I muttered as I grabbed Ruby around the waist and stood up, just as the door was kicked open by rocket in kung fu get up stepped into the room.  
  
"Buddy," I muttered darkly as i held a scared Ruby, "You have made the worst mistake of your life." I told the moron as he let out a wailing sound and charged.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wing zero: Oooh, cliffy.  
  
Me: Wing zero shut up, you and the other two are a pain in the tail as it is, anyway's please leave a review in the box before you go.  
  
Wing zero: C`mon Hanyu-Hakutwo...  
  
Me:*stress mark apearing* Wing zero.  
  
Wing zero: Yes?  
  
Me: Just because i am now a hanyu does not mean you can change my name or call me by a different nick name.  
  
Wing zero: Ah, sorry.  
  
Me: Just shut up and go back to bed. 


	3. chapter three

Me: Hello, i now present chapter three!  
  
D.scythe: Six days till X.MAS!!!!  
  
All but Ebony: Christmas, ChristmasChristmasChristmas...  
  
Ebony:*Turning to me* Hakutwo, what is Christmas?  
  
Me:*Trying to ignore the chanting* Christmas is a time of giving and of family, it's also the day Jesus, son of God was born.  
  
Ebony:*Also getting annoyed by the chanting* Who is this Jesus?  
  
Me:*Digging around in a big box: Here's a bible, if you can read it that is, I tried once but couldn't make heads or tails of the thing.  
  
Ebony:*Takes the book and starts to read it*  
  
Me: And will you four shut up! I warn you, make me mad now and no Christmas for the four of you!!!  
  
Deathscythe:Nooooooooooooooo!!!!! *Gets down on knees and grabs my legs* I want my soon to be vacation!!!!  
Epyon:Noooooooooooooo!!!*Does the same as d.scythe* I need my mittens!!  
Wing zero:Waaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!*ditto*I need my dragon scale buffer!!  
Tenshi:*bawls*Nooooooo!!!*ditto*I have been good enough to get my training chamber!!!!  
  
Ebony:*looks up from bible and sweat drops*  
  
Me:Uh....I don't own pokemon, yu-gi-oh, nor gundam wing, and -YEOWCH! Get your mits off of my tail! Get away from me or i won't give you those presents on christmas day!- and I present the third chapter of my story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kung fu rocket lunged when he was three feet from me, that was the worst mistake in his life as he found out when he hit the wall with a very satisfiying thud.  
  
"Charmander!" Ruby exclaimed as I landed on my feet from the jump, I looked at the charmander in my arms "What? You didn't acctualy think i would fight the bozo, i'm not even a white belt in karate, and you want me to go all kung fu on his black belt butt?"  
  
"Char." Ruby said while nodding his head as I walked out of the room leaving a knocked out rocket behind, "Listen here pal, I don't like fighting that much, I only fight if I have to." I told Ruby as i turned around and started to run the other way, why? Well, it seems rockets were everywhere in the pokemon center.  
  
"Get that girl!" I heard kung fu bellow out from my room as we went thundering past, "Ruby, can you use any ember attacks?" I yelped out as we narrowly avoided yet even more rockets and a bayleef that tried to use vine whip on us as we ran by.  
  
"Cha!" Ruby yelled and swung his tail sending embers everywhere, causing rockets to start slapping themselves and cursing as if there was no tomorrow, "potty mouths." I muttered while moving Ruby onto my shoulder to free both hands.  
  
"Char Charmancha!" Ruby cried out getting my attention, as he also grabbed some of my hair and yanked my head in the direction he was pointing, "Char charma char!" "You mean someone is in that room?" "Cha."  
  
With a glance around i quickly darted over to the door and opened it, and looked around, "Ruby there's no-one in here...." I said before IT came out.  
  
IT being the worst thing the rockets could be after.  
  
IT being the worst thing any person to try and capture.  
  
And IT was standing right in front of me holdin IT's paw up while blood dripped down from a wound probaly caused by them. Them being rockets of course, and It being a Suicune.  
  
The Suicune growled at me fiercely, baring it's fangs with avengance, "Nice suicune, good suicune, I'm not going to hurt you." I told the suicune while slowly shuting the door, having to be careful not to provoke it into attacking.  
  
*Get out of here rocket and leave me alone before I kill you.* The suicune spat out as his eyes narrowed dangerously at me.  
  
I coughed slightly,*Erm, I am not a rocket lord suicune,* Yes I was exagerating his title but that was one way to a legendary's heart...,*I can help you.* I added as I bowed my head.  
  
Suicune was taken aback, *You speak our laguage human!?*, I groaned inwardly, I did not want my secret out now..thinkthink ah-ha, *Yes, it is a curse of being a psychic.* Really smooth, right, *And I can heal the wound you have on your leg.*  
  
Suicune thought about it for a minute, *So be it human, heal my leg and i shall spare your life.*  
  
I rummaged through my pack and pulled out a potion, i could only pray that it was strong enough, Ruby whimpered slightly from my shoulder as i aproached the legendary water pokemon, Suicune held out his left leg and i kneeled down and lightly took the paw in my right hand, knowing if i made one wrong move i was probaly as dead as a kabutops.  
  
Suicune growled lightly as i sprayed the potion, but didn't strike me down like I had feared, the wound slowly close and Suicune was able to put weight on it, *Human I am in you debt.* Suicune told me just before the door was knocked in and what seemed like twenty rockets tried to pile into the room, Suicune's eyes narrowed and he grabbed me and tossed me onto his back, "Charcha!" Ruby wailed out as he dug his claws into the skin on my shoulder, *Hydro Pump!* Suicune bellowed out as he sent the massive water gun like attack at the rockets, knocking them back and away, Suicune then procceded to run through the hole his attack had made, and as Suicune ran away i could have sworn i heard a rocket say giovanni was going to kill them for messing up once again.  
  
Suicune stopped when he had reached the forest of Viridian, I slowly got off as Ruby had his eyes closed and was whimpering slightly, *This is where i leave you human, if you ever need my help for anything, call my name and i will come.* Suicune bowed his head and then ran off.  
  
"Ruby... Ruby open your eyes little one, it's alright now." "Charcharmander!" Ruby exclaimed, I just shook me head, "It's okay now Ruby, Suicune ran off a few seconds ago, you don't have to woryy about your flame going out." With an audible sigh, Ruby let go of my shoulder and jumped to the ground, he shook himself after he landed, and then looked up at me, "Char? Charma?" I giggled slightly, "Is that all you can think about, you silly charmander?" I asked as i handed him a poke`cookie, "Charman charmander char." Ruby replied before bitting down on the cookie.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me:*holding ice pack to tail* And that is the end of chapter three, please leave a review in the box below.*winces in pain*  
  
Epyon: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I am so sorry.  
  
Me: Shut up.  
  
Ebony:*still reading the bible* And if ye flame, i will smite your sorry butts.  
  
Everyone:*o.O;;;*  
  
Ddeathsycthe: Hakutwo... I think Ebony has read enough of that book.  
  
Wing zero: I agree.  
  
Me: Fine, you can take the book away from a blue eyes white dragon, I'm not dumb, well untill chapter four, bye. 


	4. learning a new attack

Deathscyhe: You are getting sleepy.. you are getting very sleepy.... you wil forget about my punishment, and i will get that trip to hawaii....  
  
Me:...unun...uuuuhhh...*staring blankly ahead, ears and tail dropping slightly*  
  
Deathscythe: YES!!! I have hypnotized my writer!!!  
  
Ebony:*glancing up from the bible, half way through it* What did you do this time?  
  
Deathscythe: I have found an early end to this muse buisness!  
  
Ebony:*puts bible down and walks over to me, and waves her right paw/hand infront of my face*...Hakutwo?  
  
Me:..un...  
  
Ebony: Oh great D.scythe, you zombiefied our writer.  
  
Deathscythe: I don't care i am now free from my grounding!!!  
  
Ebony:*Glances behind the black and blue mewtwo...* D.scythe, you remember Tenshi right?  
  
Deathscythe: Yeah? Why?  
  
Ebony: Well... she is right behind you, and doesn't look all that happy....  
  
Deathscythe:*turns around and eyes get wide as he sees the angel of doom, wings spread wide as can be* H-hi tenshi...  
  
Tenshi:*Glares at the mewtwo while narrowing her eyes.* You little pea headed baka....  
  
Ebony:*whistling inocently* D.scythe i think you should run, Tenshi is an ex war angel....  
  
Deathscythe:*O.O;*  
  
Tenshi:*Grinning evilly* Boo.  
  
Deathscythe: Ahhhh!!!!!!!*runs away with a laughing angel behind him.*  
  
Ebony:.. Hmm, that was intresting,*turns back and looks at zombified writer and glances at the bible* maybe i can get Hakutwo back before this story ends, anyways my writer does not own pokemon, dbz, nor anything else she has put in past disclaimers, this also will explain how the character learned the kame hame ha wave, now as she would say, start the fic!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
muttering under my breath for the hundreth time I glared around the forest and then back at my pokegear.  
  
"You know, it's just my luck that my pokegear would break... the day after the warrenty ran out..."  
  
"Charchar mandercha..." Ruby added as he sat down with a sigh, "yeah, I'm sorry little one, but I have to use the potions sparringly and-" my rumbling tummy interupted me, I hadn't ate anything sense breakfast...  
  
"Charmander!?" Ruby cried out as he stared at my mid section and pointed, I just let out a sigh, "No Ruby, I do not have a monster inside of me, it was my tummy, telling me it wants food."  
  
Ruby cocked his head to the left to where my back pack was and pointed, "Charman... charchaman?" ruby asked while pointing at the said item.  
  
"No, I forgot to pack human rations...."  
  
"Char!"  
  
"No, I am not going to waste that debt of you know what, I may really need help in the future..." I let out another defeated sigh and slumped down by my charmander, "We're lost, let's face facts." I said, my ego deflated, and I didn't have much of an ego to start with...  
  
I don't know how long we sat there untill we heard the explosions off in the distance and then pokemon came dashing, sprinting and running by, Ruby was nearly pulled away from me by a swarm of caterpie and i made a wild grab for the fire lizard and got him by his right paw, "CHARMANDER!" Ruby roared out, expressing the need for the knowledge I wanted to learn also.  
  
And then we found out what was 'causing those explosions... I was starting to get the urge to smack the next person I ran into, unfurtunitly for me it just so happened to be...  
  
"I will rule the world!" The robot anounced as it demolished five trees with a single step.  
  
I stalked up to the iron and steel monster and put my hands on my hips, "And what are ~you~ doing here." I demanded from it.  
  
The thing turned a beady red eye to me, " I was built by doctor gero to take over the world!"  
  
"..Huzah huza whatza to do what!?" I said as my hand froze in a pointing position.  
  
"I said dr. gero, human." the robot growled and took a step closer.  
  
Whoo boy, I was in trouble now, I had heard of dimensional rips before in my first life, but never had I met something that had lived the jurney... although a 'bot wasn't alive technicaly...  
  
just as i thought i was going to be crushed...  
  
"Big Bang Attack!!!" A hard and very angry voice yelled and a big blast of ki energy came exploding out of nowhere, and just when i think i'm gonna die, i get grabbed and apear thirty feet away from the explosion's shock wave.  
  
"Vegeta!" The one who saved me yelled out in slight annoyence, "You nearly killed this girl and her pet!"  
  
"Kakkarot, we have bigger problems than that you imbacile, or do you not remember about the other three robots mucking about!?" The much shorter, and more tensed one nearly bellowed out.  
  
Kakkarot laughed as he scratched the back of his head, "Oh yeah..."  
  
I could have sworn Vegeta wanted to let out a feral howl and rip Kakkarot to shreds on the spot, but instead, "You use that beam attack of yours and I'll use final flash." Vegeta spat out as he zoomed off before a huge flash lit up the area and he glowed a bright yellow, another flash from behind warned me Kakkarot had done the same.  
  
I quickly got out of the way before I was even asked as he placed his hands together, "Kaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeee...." He muttered out while bringing his hands backwards and pointed the down some, "Haaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeee...." He added and a spot of ki energy formed, very powerful ki energy formed, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Kakkarot bellowed out while shoving his hands forward and the beam flew off at the giant robot, it tried to dodge but another attack with nearly the same amount of power came tearing towards the robot to the left, but it wasn't enough.  
  
Well if they could do it, so could I.  
  
Narrowing my eyes while I motioned for ruby to get behind me, I cupped my hands together, "Kaaaaaaameeeeee..." I said as I brought my hands back, ignoring the looks from the other two, this was my planet, I had been chosen to gaurd it, although that was awhile ago..., "Haaaaaameeeeee...." "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" I cried out and threw my hands forward just as the beam formed and erupted with more power than i had ever handled before, nearly the same amount as hyper beam or aeroblast.  
  
My attack was just enough to help destroy the robot, it was blown to smithereins.  
  
"Wow..."I said in awe.  
"Char..."  
"Neat..."  
  
A stress mark apeared on Vegeta's head as he watched the three of us, "You girl, explain how you can use that attack, you aren't even a sayin!"  
  
I just shot Vegeta a glare, and puffed my chest out as I stood to my full height, of four feet ten inches, it was a good thing I was still growing, " I am Haku, which means dragon when translated, and I'm a reincarnated gaurdian of this planet and if you try anything funny I will use that attack on you." I added while crossing my arms.  
  
"Why you-" Vegeta started to say but Kakkarot hit Vegeta upside the head and whistled inocently as he caught Vegeta by the coller, "My name's Goku, and I know Vegeta would love to stay and chat, but we have to save three other places from robots like that, here's something for your trouble." Kakka-er- Goku said as he tossed a small bag to me and then disapeared again.  
  
I opened the bag and nearly fainted, there was a lump of pure gold in there, "Well," I comented dryly, "Ruby we won't have to worry about money problems for awhile when we reach pewter city."  
  
Ruby didn't answer me and I turned around to see why, the reason was Ruby was hugging, or trying to hug a basket with suplise in it, "Charcharchar!" Ruby yelled as he wagged his tail happily.  
  
"You know Ruby," I said as while pulling a sandwhich out of the basket, "That Goku guy was pretty nice, but Vegeta needs to lighten up, he's going to get an ulcer before he's thirty."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"kakkarot, where is that capsule that bulma gave me for my lunch." Vegeta hised out, voice full of menace.  
  
Goku whistled again inocently, "I left it with the girl and that little dragon of hers- HEY!" Goku yelped as he dodged a small bang attack.  
  
"THAT WAS MINE KAKKAROT!!!!" Vegeta bellowed out as he attacked Goku.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ebony:*sighs and puts the bible down* This isn't working...  
  
Tenshi: Well it won't work, the bible is for making people fall asleep, not wake up.*crouches down* ... Hey Haku, lookie! the five pilots from gundam wing!*points at the five pilots that looked slightly annoyed.. well heero does*.. Okay, you guys can go now! Thank you and buh-bye!!  
  
Me:.....  
  
Tenshi:...Hmm.... Hakutwo look! a barosaurus!  
  
Me:....  
  
Tenshi: HAKUTWO!!! IT'S JACKIE CHAN!!!  
  
Me:.....unuh..  
  
Tenshi:*picks her hand up and snaps her fingers, thunder booms across the land*.. Looks like the lights are on but no-one's home...  
  
Ebony: Is that bad?  
  
Tenshi:... Only if our boss finds out about it..  
  
Ebony: Who's our boss?  
  
Tenshi:*taps her fingers together nervously* A dragon... a very big dragon...  
  
Ebony:... Bigger than five gods dragon?  
  
Tenshi: He would make that dragon look like a baby..  
  
Ebony:*o.o*...I think we better try and wake haku up...um, please leave a review before you go... 


	5. rockets attack, give that onix back!

Me: There's a man who leades a life of danger! To everyone he meets he stays a stranger!!  
  
Deathscythe: Please, no more!!  
  
Me:*grinning evilly* With every move he makes, another chance he takes... Odds are he won't live to see tomorrow!  
  
Deathscythe:*on knees and crying* Please, no more songs*sob* I'm begging you..  
  
Me: Fine, fine, just get out of my sight. And stay in that room! *turns to computer* anyways i got six reviews!  
  
Wing zero: that's alot of reviews.  
  
Me: Thank you Pikacar/Marle and Shiroi Yuki for reviewing, also to answer Pikacar/Marle question I have five, but D.scythe is leaving me on a five month vacation, *D.scythe celebrates in the back ground* and my first muse will come back to help out... if I can locate him that is...also i would like to apoligize for any typos, the only thing that has spell check is the html thing i can get by saving txt doc.s to html doc.s but i found out the hard way that the switch doesn't take here in ffnet, so please forgive the little typos, i try to get them all.  
  
Tenshi: Hakutwo does not own anything of value that is mentioned in here, and if you try to take anything she does own that is worth something, I will put the smack down on your-  
  
Me: HALT! Keep the swearing down to a minimum of under five words please...  
  
Ebony: Tenshi... you have some major anger issues, and on with the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a day after the the battle with the robot, and Ruby and I had finaly been able to crawl out of the forest after being chased by a swarm of beedrill for nearly ten miles, and I could've sworn we had passed the same tree twelve times before making our way out of there.  
  
"If...I....ever....see....another...bug...it'll....be...to...soon." I gasped out, nearly doubled over.  
"Char....cha...charman...chaaa." Ruby added as he flopped down.  
  
"And...I....lost...those...last...three...pokeballs..." I whined, and I had a good reason too, after I finaly figured out what was wrong with my pokegear, Sally called me to warn me about the pokeball shortage.  
  
That meant I was going to have to face brock the gym leader with only a charmander against his geodude, onix, larvitar or one of his other rock pokemon.  
  
What joy.  
  
"C`mon Ruby, let's get there, the faster we get there, the sooner we can try for the badge." I told the weary charmander.  
  
Ruby groaned but stood up, I would have recalled him, but the pokeball was somewhere on me, I just didn't know where it was on me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aihaku, your pokemon is healed." nurse joy said cheerfuly as she handed Ruby back to me, I thanked her and left, there wasn't anything wrong with pokemon centers.but this one..well.. it's just alittle to... sweet, giddy, nice, how ever you want to say it, it was little like the twilight zone.  
  
I turned my attention back to the present as ruby started to sniff around and investigate, I had gotten a new back pack and trainers clothes, but the only blue shirt that I had been able to find was one that was a deep midnight color with a rekkuuza on the front.  
  
"What is it boy?"  
  
"Char... charman!" Ruby declared as he scampered off in search of something, "Ruby get back here!!" I yelled as I pursued my charmander down the side walk, jeeze for something that was so small, he was sure fast.  
  
"Char..charchar charmander." Ruby sang out as he stopped infront of a very large building with very large doors.  
  
"...This must be the gym..." I said softly while picking up my dancing charmander and walking up to the doors, they opened with a touch and I walked in.  
  
I set ruby down as soon as we entered the gym so he could investigate as i looked for the gym leader.  
  
ruby and I walked in the near darkness for awhile and then we heard voices.  
  
I ducked behind a stalactite, or is that mite? I shoved the thought away as two people went walking by, a persian by the older one's side, "Did you find any information about one of the pokemon we are searching for?"  
  
"N-no Giovanni sir, the gym leader Brock didn't know anything about the pokemon you are looking for."  
  
Giovanni uttered several things that should never be repeated as he stormed out of the gym with five grunts behind him.  
  
And then it hit me, the gym leader, I snuck as fast as I could with a flaming torch behind me, and found the gym leader banged up pretty bad, "hey, are you all right?" I asked worridly as I shook his left arm lightly, Ruby's eyes watered, "Char?" Ruby asked softly as he stood beside me.  
  
Brock opened his eyes, "Please...save...onix." He gasped out as he fell unconsious, I stood up, "C`mon ruby, we got a job to do!" I declared and ran after the rockets with Ruby right behind me I just made it out of the doors as the rockets were making their get away, one smirked and threw a pokeball out and the pokemon apeared in a flash of red.  
  
"Grooooniiiix!" The very, very, very large onix bellowed in a deep and gravely voice, and then I spied something silvery on it's head, an onix with a head dress?  
  
"Onix, destroy them!" The grunt said with a laugh as they made their get away, but before Ruby or I could chase after them, onix attacked us, with a very powerful skull bash, Ruby dodged it, and as I was ordering him on how to attack, the onix tried to get me, I screamed and narrowly missed the attack, and saw the metal thing up close, it glowed an evil red and the onix growled at us again.  
  
I gulped and stepped back, Ruby clung to my leg, the onix aproached us... what could we do?... And then it hit me, "Ruby ember his head, aim for the metal head dress!" I comanded, Ruby nodded his head fearfuly but got ready to attack, the onix charged us with another skull bash, which we both dodged barely, and Ruby attacked with ember for all he was worth, causing the onix to bellow out in pain, "Again!" I yelled above it's crys of pain.  
  
Ruby let out a charmander version of a roar and swung his tail really hard, causing some very big fire sparks to hit the onix, right on the metal thing and it broke as the onix's head crashed into the wall, "groooonieeee." onix whimpered softly.  
  
Ruby looked up at me, breathing hard he grinned, blue eyes bright as ever, "Charchar!" he told me while holding up his arms, I grinned like an idiot, just as dirty as he was, but more impotently, just as alive.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brock awarded us with the badge for getting his onix back, and also removing the berserker systom.  
  
Then Brock told Ruby and I about how to get to Cerulean city, we waved a goodbye to the gym leader as we set off to mt.moon.  
  
Ruby and I waved goodbye to Brock as we left and headed for mt.moon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: and that was chapter five, and the last chapter for a while.  
  
Epyon: Awwwww maaaan.  
  
Me: oh be quiet, i need a short break, anyways goodbye till the next chapter!  
  
Ebony: *nearly done with the bible* Flames will be used to roast chestnuts.  
  
Me: I second that.  
  
everyone else: Yuuuuummmmm.  
  
D.scythe: If anyone breaks out in song i will shadow ball your-  
  
Tenshi: Shut it! *slams D.scythe with a frying pan.*  
  
D.scythe:*x.x* owchies.  
  
Tenshi: potty mouth.  
  
Epyon: ohh, my poor little D, let me kiss it and make it all better.  
  
D.scythe:*O.O!* IIIIIiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!*runs away.*  
  
Epyon: what did i say?  
  
Me: please leave a review, and as i said before, goodbye till next time. 


	6. save the pokemon, battle in the pokecent...

Me: Hello, and thank you for all the reviews.  
  
Tenshi: READY BATTLE STATIONS!  
  
*four muses run around in armor*  
  
Me:*o.O;* Tenshi.... I don't think i'm gonna get any flames, because I would have gotten them sooner.  
  
Tenshi: I'd rather feel foolish later than get burned by a flame!  
  
Me:.... Uh, fine D.scythe isn't here right now, he went to get me an apology gift for leaving me with Cell.  
  
Ebony: By the way how did it go.  
  
Me:... I have a date for a christmas party on the 24...  
  
Wing zero: You aren't really going with him are you!?  
  
Me: I have to, we made a deal, as long as he acts like a civilized person-  
  
Ebony: Which means no blasting people?  
  
Me: Yeah, I'll go with him.  
  
Tenshi:*cracking knuckles* When that mewtwo gets back he's going to get it.  
  
Ebony:*flaring her wings slightly* I second that.  
  
Epyon: Hakutwo does not own pokemon, gundam wing nor yu-gi-oh, and if you sue, Ebony will blast you away with her white lightning attack. And thank you Pikacar/Marle for the mountain dew -burp- excuse me...  
  
Ebony: Ah, look who's back, Oh Deathscythe!  
  
Me: This is not going to end well... On with the story, Tenshi! Put that chainsaw down!*O.o;* Wing zero put the hammer down, put that hammer down right now! Not my tv!! Ack my couch!....Ebony no white lightning in the house, shimatta!! My new playstation 2 is ruined!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So... that's mt. moon... it's... really tall." I said in awe as Ruby and I stood looking at the giant and gloomy looking mountain.  
"Char charman.." Ruby said as he grabbed my leg.  
  
"Hey! Are you a trainer!" a guy yelled at me from behind.  
  
I turned around and saw the owner of the voice, a fourteen year old with jet black hair with grey streaks and a purple mudkip by his side.  
  
"Yeah, why do you wanna know?"  
  
"Because Berry and I are itchen for a battle."  
  
"Okay, i accept, go Ruby!"  
"Charmander!"  
  
"Okay Berry, get out there and show your stuff!"  
"Mud kipkip!!"  
  
Both pokemon growled as they circled eachother cautiously, Ruby narrowed his eyes at the swampfish pokemon, "Charmander."  
  
"Mudki kipmup!" Berry spat out.  
  
"Berry use water gun!"  
  
"KIPKIP!!!" Berry yelled out as he shot out the stream of water, Ruby dodged it, but still got some flash back of the water spray, causing him to cry out in pain.  
  
"Okay Ruby use a smokescreen attack!"  
"CHAR!" Ruby cried out as he spewed the smoke across the battle area.  
  
"Berry, use tackle!"  
"Mudkip!" Berry cried out as he started to attack the surrounding area looking for Ruby, "Ruby use fury swipes!" I yelled out hoping Ruby would hear my order.  
  
The seconds became minutes and I was starting to worry, untill a cry of pain came from the mudkip Berry, and he was thrown out of the cloud of smoke, the smoke slowly disapated and Ruby stood their, a smug look upon his face as he crossed his arms.  
  
The guy sighed and recalled Berry, and tossed me a few hundred creds and walked off to pewter city.  
  
"Charman." Ruby said as his blue eyes sparkled.  
  
"Yeah, you are the greatest." I agreed as we started walking again, "Hey look, there's the pokemon center!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Here is your pokemon, have a nice day and i hope to see you again." Nurse joy told me as she handed me the red and white sphere, i thanked her and left the building, I just didn't under stand it, these Nurse Joy's lately were creeping me out...  
  
Shaking the thought away I contemplated wether staying in the pokemon center, or trying to get through mt. moon, it was turning dark, a yawn interupted my decision and told me sleep first travle later, so I let Ruby out before setting up camp which was a little fire and a sleeping bag, "Charman.. charmander charcha." Ruby told me while holding out his water and nudging his food dish with his feet, "I know you're hungry you have to wait for it to finish cooking, and give me that water dish." I told Ruby while taking the said dish and filling it with some water and then gave it back to him, he char'd in glee and drank the water down, causing me to get courious, Ruby had never drank this much before... unless.  
  
I grabbed the pokemon around the waist, "Where is ruby?" I demanded while shaking the imposter, "Chacaaa..dito diditooo!!" It wailed and slipped out of my fingers and into the wild.  
  
A look of pure horror came over my face, the pokemon center, only one thing came to my mind.  
"Team Rocket." i spat as i stomped the fire out while grabbing my back pack and shoving my sleeping bag back into it I dashed off back to the pokemon center.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Team Rocket members called Butch and Cassidy laughed as the looked at all the pokemon they had caught, from a charmander to an graveler, "This is a good haul cass," Butch said in a very nasal voice, that made all the pokemon and nurse joy wince in pain, "The Boss'll surely give us a raise and a promotion now."  
  
Cassidy grinned evilly as she imagened the look on Jessie's face when she rubbed it into her rivals face that ~she~ was now the top Rocket.  
  
A dingle of a bell anounced that another poor and unknowingly unwillingly helper for Team Rocket had just stepped into the pokemon center.  
  
But what the poor dumb Rockets didn't know was, that there was a mad, and slightly peeved ex-gaurdian wanting her friend back.  
  
And for the Rockets they would find out why you never, ever mess with little children and their pokemon, for Karma and Fate had decided to work together and dish it back to them on a silver haired human by the name of Haku.  
  
Cassidy threw on her Nurse Noy suit and quickly ran to the counter just as the little bell was dinged.  
  
She frowned slightly, the kid was familure looking, but she couldn't remember why, "I need you to heal my pokemon." The trainer said coldly, blue bangs covering her face.  
  
Cassidy had to force the smile, for some reason her instincts told her to run, to get away as fast as she could possibly manage in her human body, "okay, please hand over the pokeball." Cassidy replied while holding out her hand.  
  
The trainer pulled a pokeball out of her pocket and dropped it into the Rocket's hand, as she turned she felt something grab her hair, "Oh wait, you already did, now where is he?" The girl asked, tone icy and hard as steel.  
  
Thankfuly for Aihaku the human idiot did not know that this was all a ruse, Haku was not as strong as she put off in the bluff.  
  
"I-in the ba-back." Cassidy said softly, voice full of fright.  
  
"Good," Haku replied as she jabbed the hypo needle into Cassidy's neck, Cassidy's eyes rolled back into her head and she fell out of Haku's grip and to the floor, out cold.  
  
Haku turned and ran off to the back in search of her pokemon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haku ran to the back, muttering under her breath as she oppened what seemed like the hundreth door in this stupid building. Just as she passed another door she heard a muffled thump sound that made Haku stop in her tracks and walk backwards to the door and putting her ear to it, heard the crys of several pokemon and one gagged Nurse Joy, Haku stepped away from the door and kicked it hard, making it fall inwards.  
  
"Ow!Ow!Ow! Shimatta that hurt!" Haku hissed as she hopped about on one foot, not noticing the shadow behind her.  
  
"And this will hurt even more!" A very nasal voice shouted while the owner smacked Haku over the head, "Shimatta." Haku muttered and fell face first into the floor.  
  
A very smug Butch stood over the fallen trainer as he lifted the gun up to shoot her when he heared a feral yell and was hit by a pink haired form, Nurse Joy had broken her bonds and was hitting Butch for all she was worth.  
  
It seemed Fate and Karma had switched the load over onto Nurse Joy's shoulders, and that plus the fact no Nurse Joy ever likes to see a pokemon or child hurt gave her even more power, so Fate and Karma just had to sit back and watch the show.  
  
"You're an idiot if you think I will let you hurt another child or pokemon, Go Luckstar!"  
  
With a war cry a pokemon no-one would expect from a Nurse Joy apeared, a houndour.  
  
"Douuuuoooouurrr!" Luckstar howled as she wagged her little tail.  
  
Butch smirked as he tossed the pokeball and a hitmontop formed.  
  
"Hitmon top!" He yelled out as he took a fighting pose, "Hitmontop use triple kick!" Butch ordered, the hitmontop nodded once, or flinched and then attacked the houndour.  
  
"Luckstar ember attack!" Nursey Joy called out as her houndour avoided the attack and spat out a smog attack and then ember. Hitmontop staggered back, poisoned badly and third degree burns all over his body.  
  
"Mooon top." hitmontop gasped out as he fell over knocked out, "Dourhouuuu!" Luckstar howled out as she gave a puppy grin of glee.  
  
Butch scowled as he recalled Hitmontop and grabbed another pokeball and threw it, "Go Kyamome!" Butch shouted as the pokeball opened and a seagull like pokemon apeared, "kyamo?" "Kyamome use water gun!"  
  
The pokemon inhaled and then sent the squirt of water at the houndour she yipped and tried to get out of the way but the water still hit her and she cringed from pain.  
  
Butch grinned like a mad man as he was about to order Kyamome to finish Luckstar off when he was hit over the head with an empty cage, Butch's eyes rolled upwards and he slumped to the floor out cold.  
  
Haku dropped the cage wincing from the pain in her head from the butt of the gun hitting her head, "Darn baka Rocket." Haku spat out as her legs collapsed out from under her and she fell to the floor with a thump.  
  
"Charmander!!!" Ruby yelled out as Nurse Joy let him out and he ran over to Haku, Haku laughed softly, "Hey there Ruby, I couldn't leave you behind, now could I?" Haku said softly as she patted Ruby's head softly as she driffted of to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I winced slightly from pain as Nurse Joy wrapped my head with the gauze, "You are one very lucky trainer Haku, if that Rocket had hit your head any harder you'd be dead."  
  
"Eh, I always had a thick head." I said dyrly, Nurse Joy tapped the top of my head slightly, making me wince again, "This is no times for jokes Haku, now listen, you have to change this gauze once a day at the least, and rub this jel into the wound, it will help keep an infection away. Also, I don't want you tripping and falling, you could seriously injure yourself if you hit your head."  
  
"Okay, I'll be careful." I told Nurse Joy as I stood up and Ruby grabbed my leg, and left the pokemon center just as the sun was rising and the Officer's were ariving.  
  
"Onwards to mt. moon, and beyond cerulean city!" I declared while lifting my right arm up and pointing to the mountain.  
"Char-mander!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: And this was chapter six-  
  
Tenshi:*Grabbing D,scythe around the neck* I'm going to kill you, you son o-  
  
Me: Wait! Tenshi this is PG!! That means light swear words and slight violence!  
  
Tenshi:*Holding D.scythe in a death grip* Darn it. *Lets Deathscythe go.*  
  
Ebony: So how do we repay him for his act of betrayal and destroying Hakutwos house?  
  
Me:...Uh guys, it was your fault too... *Shakes head and adds up damages*  
  
*Tenshi and Ebony whisper for a few minutes and Wing zero joins in while Epyon glares at Deathscythe*  
  
Wing zero: I know! Kareoke! D.scythe hates kareoke!!  
  
*The four muses high five each other*  
  
Me:*o.O;;;*.... Um... This is not going to end well... For anyone.. Please leave a review in the box as you leave, and then I sujest you run before they start to sing.  
  
Epyon: Flames will be used to roast chestnuts as we watch the labyrinth movie and torture D.scythe with our singing.  
  
D.scythe:*wails as he is dragged away* No!!! Please anything but your bad singing!!! IIIIiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee!!! 


	7. chapter seven, part one

Okay, I now present my seventh chapter, it seems my parents just wanted me to act alittle more mature not write a non pokemon story.  
  
Disclaimer, I do not own pokemon, so don't sue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Part one~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Charmander char?" Ruby asked for the hundreth time as we walked through Mt. Moon.  
  
"No." Haku replied for the thousandth time as she tried to navagate the stupid maze of corridors and tunnles, "Baka Rockets just had to come mucking around here in Mt. Moon, looking for God only knows what."  
  
"Char charman mandercha chachar?"  
  
".... Ruby.. why would try and pull your tail? I'm four feet ahead of you."  
  
"Chaaa... charman charmanmander char charman!" Ruby exclaimed while making a grab for Haku's leg.  
  
A chill went down her spine as she clung to the wall, Haku had heard that ghost pokemon were becoming more abundant in this area, but she had only thought it was just a rumor, but IHaku guessed some rumors do have a little bit of truth in them.  
  
A purple blurr apeared before Haku's eyes and Ruby let out a squeak of fear as he clung to her left leg even more as the purple blurr became a pokemon.  
  
"Haunterhaunt!" The ghost cried out while trying to lick Haku, she screamed and ran past the ghost just as another one apeared, "Gengen-gar."  
  
"AAAAHHHH!!!" Ruby and Haku screamed in sync as they turn tail and ran from the gastly ghouls.  
  
The two pokemon sweat dropped as they watched the two make a run for it, the Haunter turned to the Gengar, "Haunter haunterhaun?" :Should we tell them that's the wrong way?:  
  
"Gen gar, Gengargen." :No, the stupid Human and Charmander will face the price for their foolishness.: The Gengar replied while turning around and going through a wall of solid rock.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ruby and I dashed through the maze that was Mt. Moon looking for a way out when we saw the light, I silently cheered as we both sprinted out of the tunnle...  
  
And onto a shallow ledge, "Egads!" I exclaimed and grabbed one of those bottom stalag thingies to keep from falling over the edge.  
  
"Char..." Ruby said at a loss for words, I was stunned too as I glanced down the cliff face and into molten lava below, if I squinted my eyes I could have sworn I saw something big in there, but not even a Rhydon could live in flowing lava, not when it's this fast.  
  
We both backed away from the ledge and turned to go the way we came when to figures came out of the tunnle's opening.  
  
Two Rockets that is.  
  
"Well well, what do we have here?" The guy said with a smirk while taking out a pokeball and throwing it to reveal a slugma as the other one threw a pokeball containing a magby. "I know," The other answered, "Two half pints well done."  
  
The first one grinned evily as both pokemon inhaled, "Flam-" Both of their ordered were drowned out by a Nidorino war cry as it came tearing down the tunnle at them using a massive horn attack.  
  
The Nidorino was soon followed by a Zubat that used supersonic causing the foursome to fall over, "Well well, if it isn't Haku, or should I say loser?" Hikou said with a smirk as he recalled the two pokemon.  
  
I let out a hrumph while crossing my arms, "I could have handled them."  
  
"Maybe, but not that baby Charmander, Now I'd sujest you get on out of here before they come too." Hikou shot out as he turned around.  
  
"Jerk." I spat out under my breath once I was sure he was gone, that Hikou, he always got on my nerves.  
  
"Char,charmander." Ruby whisped while tugging on my pants and pointing to the passage way, "Okay, we can leave now." I muttered while dashing after the running form of the charmander.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two rockets groaned while coming too, their vision was blurred somewhat but it slowly cleared letting them see where they were.  
  
"So you failed me again, I would expect this from those two bumbling fools but not two of the Rocket Elite." Giovanni spat out, "I am very disapointed John and Sam."  
  
"But boss-" John began.  
  
"No, you were taken down by a eleven year old with a Charmander, and Inow do what I should have done before, Get rid of them." Giovanni ordered the grunts as he turned around and walked out of the room, ignoring the screams that followed his order.  
  
Giovanni turned his evil stare onto another pair of Rockets, "I want you to find this girl and destroy her, we do not need her getting in the way like that infernal Ketchum boy."  
  
"Yes Sir!" The two Rocket grunts grunted out as they saluted Giovanni and dashed out of the base.  
  
"Soon," Giovanni muttered as he turned his attention to a simple silver device that lay in his left hand, "I will rule the world and nothing will stop me."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, I know it says part one, that's because it is, just bear with me people it's a split chapter, anyway's as always please leave a review in the box as you go, flames will be used to roast peanuts for my Elephants in my Zoo tycoon gam- Oh bloody heck, my Allosaurs escaped again, I gotta go round them up once more, untill part two, bye. 


End file.
